Fanning Flames
by FrostForever
Summary: An AU Alternate Universe in which the story focuses on the five most successful mafias in the world. But, something has come that to attention that will change all their worlds. Who will survive?
1. Intro

1) Soviet Family:

Boss-Russia  
Right Hand-Lithuania  
Assassin-Belarus  
Spy-Latvia  
Deliverer-Ukraine  
Bodyguard-Estonia  
Messenger-Poland

2) Tomato Family:

Boss-Spain  
Right Hand-Romano  
Assassin-Portugal  
Spy-Belgium  
Deliverer-Mexico  
Bodyguard-Netherlands  
Messenger-Italy

3) Asian Family:

Boss-China  
Right Hand-Japan  
Assassin-Hong Kong  
Spy-Taiwan  
Deliverer-North Korea  
Bodyguard-Vietnam  
Messenger-South Korea

4) New World Family:

Boss-England  
Right Hand-France  
Assassin-America  
Spy-Seychelles  
Deliverer-Cuba  
Bodyguard-Canada  
Messanger-Sealand

5) Germanic Family:

Boss-Germany  
Right Hand-Prussia  
Assassin-Hungary  
Spy-Liechtenstein  
Deliverer-Luxembourg  
Bodyguard-Switzerland  
Messenger-Austria

Mafia Position Descriptions:

Boss- Oversees everything that will happen within the certain family. The Boss collects most of the money and makes all the decisions relating to the family.  
Right Hand- Tells The Boss things that other members of the family would be scared to tell him. Advises The Boss.  
Assassin- To kill the target, meaning pretty much anyone The Boss says to kill.  
Spy- Get inside the enemies (or other families) hideout and act as an ally. Learn their plans and strategies.  
Deliverer- Goes with the Messenger and keeps him safe.  
Bodyguard- Acts as a guardian to everyone in the family. Watches over the spy and makes sure the spies job goes well.  
Messenger- Deals with affairs with different families or other outside affairs.


	2. AFJ

Viet leaned against the wall. Her black mob hat was tipped down over her facial features, but not so that she couldn't see. Her ponytail was behind her, between the tan painted city wall and her black jacket. The jacket met with her matching black skirt that fell just above the knee. Although it was a skirt, the clothing did not minimize the bodyguard's movement. Her dark brown eyes looked carefully through the glass window of building that held many architectural records. Viet's eyes were glued to the back of the Mei's tight black business-like bun. Her eyes swept the store every few seconds to ensure no danger would attempt to approach the spy. Perhaps this amount of focus would prove to be dangerous. Viet's arm was thrown roughly back and pinned against the wall, as with the other arm.

Viet smirked, "I haven't seen you in a while, Jones. Glad to have the pleasure of seeing the New World's assassin in my midst."

"Cut the crap, slant-eyes," Alfred said with an icy chill to his voice, "Where is the note?"

"Note? Well, Jones, I have no idea what you are referring to," Viet said getting angry but still keeping a calm tone, "How about you get your slimy hands off of me and no one gets hurt?"

"Of course," Alfred said, his blue eyes flooded with a serious tone of their own, "As soon as you give me the note."

Viet turned around quickly in a failed attempt to get free. Usually it would work. When she turned, the heel of her shoe was supposed to dig into that of Alfred's. The man had control, though. Viet had now made her position more vulnerable. Her arms were behind her back and Alfred had moved his foot before Viet could strike, causing her to loose balance. Alfred continued to hold her. He took her away from the open street and roughly pushed her against the alley wall. He adjusted his hands roughly around her wrists.

"The note," Alfred repeated sternly. There was no way that Viet was going to get out of this hold. Viet's wrists were already beginning to turn red.

"Do I look like a Messenger to you!?" Viet almost yelled trying so very hard to keep calm. She was in pain and she could feel the shame of the failed escape attempt like a branding iron on her back.

"No," Alfred said more calm now that he was positive he had the upper hand, "No you don't. But, I'm sure you know where your Messenger-"

"No," Vietnam said very bluntly, "I am not going to tell you. You'll have to kill me before I will betray my family."

"Is that so?" Alfred smirked and removed a knife from his vest pocket. He turned Viet around and playfully began running it down her cheek. "It's a shame...," he said breaking the skin. Scarlet red blood began flowing from a large wound, "You were almost pretty...almost..."

Viet closed her eyes in pain and swallowed down tears. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak. She couldn't let this American pig get the better of her. Alfred began to slide the knife over her stomach, carving the initials AFJ. Alfred F. Jones.

"Where is your messenger?" Alfred repeated. Her pain was so evident no matter how much she thought she hide it. He loved it. He drank it in as though it were some kind of rare Italian wine. Savoring it. The knife went over in the same location again and again, making the wound deeper.

Tears were beginning to escape and she hated herself for it. In an act of retaliation she spit on Alfred. It was the only thing she could think to do in her position to show her disgust for him. Spit ran down Alfred's glasses. All was quiet for a moment. Viet held her tongue in fear of what the man would do next. Alfred only smiled.

"Fine...," he let out in an angry whisper. His wry smile created a malicious mood. Without warning the knife quickly plunged into Viet's stomach. He carved through her flesh like a pumpkin, driving the knife deep inside to carve his initials. Viet couldn't hold it in any longer. The pain was too great. She let out a pained scream. Her eyes were full of tears. She knew she was not going to live. Her body slumped to the floor and Alfred went down with her placing one hand over her mouth while the other finished carving. When the job was done, Alfred stood. Someone must have heard the scream. It was in the middle of the afternoon, happy-go-lucky shoppers walked by this place all the time. He ran out the back side of the alley, leaving Viet in a pool of her own sticky blood.

She closed her eyes in pain, not bothering to scream as the man left her. What good would it do? She was going to die. No amount of medical technology would be able to help her. Tears went down her cheeks as the world seemed to spin. She had a feeling, though it was not true but a delusional fantasy that her organs were falling out. Falling into the dirt and trash of the alleyway. She could see images of black, dying organs falling into the dirt, rolling around even. She soon felt nauseous. Her breathing grew shallower by the second as she attempted to gasp for air. She felt as though she was underwater. Through her tears and dizziness she spotted a familiar figure running up to her. She hoped this familiar person was a friend...not foe...


	3. One Minute

The scream had been loud. Everyone had to have heard it, yet it seemed as though Mei was the only one that truly did. The man she was talking to didn't even flinch at the scream. Mei ran out, attempting to act as though the scream was nothing but an annoying phone call. She had recognized the scream, not that it was heard often, but the owner of the voice...Mei shook her head as she ran out of the shop attempting to shake away bad thoughts. She quickly observed the area to find her sister, Viet, was not in sight. In the alleyway, she did come across a bit of...what is arguably "luck". Mei saw Viet's heel sticking out from behind a large trashcan. She ran to it and gasped at the sight. Viet had not yet lost consciousness, but it was only a matter of time. Mei had to act quickly.

Within minutes the entire Family was there. Boss Yao was leaning against the wall opposite to where Viet lay. He was observing the situation. He knew she was going to die, as did everyone else. His brown eyes searched for clues to who had done this to one of his members. Kiku was comforting a now crying Mei.

"You did what you could do. She must be proud of you," Kiku whispered to Mei as he held her. Mei continued to cry into him. Mei had stopped most of the bleeding by tying her jacket around the wound...but she had stopped it too late. Viet had already lost too much blood.

Hyung was kneeling by Viet's side holding her paling hand. He successfully held back tears as he tried to comfort her. She was having such a hard time breathing...and the blood... He decided not to think about it. Every so often he would move a finger over her wrist to make sure she still had a pulse.

"W-Where...," Viet struggled to talk. Her voice was winded and hard to understand. It was painful to speak, but she wanted to comfort her family. She didn't want them worrying and all the attention was annoying her a bit. She knew where their attention should be focused. Not on the girl who would soon die because of a stupid mistake, but the boy in danger who they still have a chance at saving,"...is Y-Young S-," she cut off in pain squeezing her eyes shut.

Hyung felt Viet's hand tighten around his as she closed her eyes in pain. He gently held her shoulders to the floor to keep her from lurching upward, "Young is...he's fine." Yao raised an eyebrow in hearing this. After all...Hyung was the Deliverer...so why wasn't he with the Messenger?

"G-Good," Viet practically sighed out, "H-He...He's in d-danger." Oh god why was it so hard to speak? She couldn't even think. How she was formulating words was nothing short of a miracle. She wanted to close her eyes. Just for a minute. Just one minute...

She felt herself being gently shaken awake. Why were they prolonging it? She was going to die. Her eyes opened for a short while. The only thing they saw were Hyung...talking? Or was he just mouthing the words? It was so hard to tell...her senses were failing her so very quickly. Her eyes closed again. She was so tired. God why was she so tired?! Her sight was gone. Whether she had gone blind or just could not lift her eyelids were beyond her knowledge. Things went black. She couldn't hear the sound of cars from the street or Hyung's last words to her. She couldn't smell the trash she was so worried about before. Nothing seemed to worry her at the moment. She was like some sort of rag doll. She felt herself go limp. Why couldn't she move? She didn't even ponder the question. It had come and gone in a second before she forgot about it. The last thing she felt before losing everything was an arm around her back lifting her up and tilting her head forward. Her cold lips meeting with someone else's warm ones.

She was gone. Hyung laid her body back down. There was a silence and Hyung felt tears slide down his cheeks. He wouldn't let the others see. He couldn't let the others see...she wouldn't have wanted him to be so weak. He wiped the tears from his eyes as a hand landed on his shoulder. Hyung turned to see Yao. There was a long silence. The sunny afternoon turned to a silent night.

"Hyung, take Mei to the car," Yao ordered breaking the long silence. Hyung nodded and finally parted with his deceased loved one. His hand gently dropped Viet's pale limp one. Once the two were in the town car, Yao looked at the body and cussed under his breathe.

"Wang-san, I have some helpful information...," Kiku spoke up.

"Shi? What is it?" Yao asked not taking his eyes off the body.

"Mei said she saw something on Viet's stomach when she tried to stop the bleeding. AFJ...," Kiku looked at his boss for an answer.

Yao thought for a few minutes, "That wouldn't be the assassin of the New World Family, would it?"

"I am not sure. We would have to make sure. We cannot jump to conclusions."

Yao nodded, "Of course. Did Mei see anything else?"

Kiku nodded, "They had a small conversation when Viet was more...conscious. Young Soo is being hunted for the note..."

Yao looked over at the town car.

"What is it?" Kiku asked curiously following where his leader was looking.

"Why isn't Hyung with him?"

"Let us ask him tomorrow. This has been an eventful day for all of us. Now may not be the best time."

Yao nodded, "I hope Kaoru is not having much trouble with Mogens."

* * *

Notes!

Kauro = Hong Kong's human name  
Mei = Taiwan's human name  
Mogens = Hollands human name


	4. Second Chance

"She's dead," Alfred confirmed, "I made sure of it."

Arthur Kirkland sat in his red velvet chair sipping his tea. Dead? How could they be sure? His assassin was good, yes, he admitted that. Better than good. The best in his family...but it seems unlikely no one would go looking for the missing bodyguard. And why had Alfred not mentioned the note yet? The main reason he was sent out to kill in the first place. Arthur thought this over. Yes. His assassin was good, but he was also impulsive. Inpatient. The Brit looked to the Frenchman who was standing next to him.

As if his green emerald eyes conveyed all his thoughts, Francis reassured Arthur, "If zere vas a problem ve vould 'ave 'eard it on ze news already."

"No...We wouldn't," the Brit took another sip of tea, "Do you really believe the police would like this all over the news? 'Rival Families On Killing Spree.' No." Arthur smiled. "They are not that idiotic. They understand that if the public does not believe the police force is doing their job there will be riots. They at least have the sense to know that their goal is peace and riots will no doubt get in the way of that goal. Of course, if the police do know of this bribery can easily sway them to look the other way. Although, if nothing has happened we want to be cautious not to alert the wrong kind of authorities. The ones that actually do their duty. Of course, if the lass's body has been picked up by her family now, then there is no evidence and there is a chance of her being revived. If she is alive, then we have a problem." Arthur glared at Alfred with disappointment for a moment before sighing and continuing. "Of course we must make sure the note does not reach the Soviets. That is our primary concern. The girl is but a minor obstacle. We must send a note of our own to the Tomato Family. If we do not there will be consequences. That way if we cannot stop the Asian Family from getting the Soviets, Carriedo and his Family will be warned."

The room was quiet as Francis and Alfred drank in this information. This is why Arthur was the boss. "As for you, Alfred, I am going to give you second chance. Find Im Young Soo, the Asian Family's messenger. No doubt he has the note with him...which begs the question...Why did you bother seeing our little Miss Trouble-Maker Viet?"

"I...thought she would know where Young is...," Alfred said honestly. His eyes were looking at the ground for whatever reason he felt his confidence drain. "I had tracked him everywhere. He...he is very good at hiding himself..."

"I see," Arthur placed the teacup down, "Well...what happened happened there is no way to change the past so we must look ahead to see how we can improve the future. As far as tracking him goes...I can tell that is a problem. You have had a lot on your mind. Alfred, you may rest. We will send Victoria and Ernesto to find him. Leave and send in Matthew and Peter."

Alfred got up nodded and did a small half bow before leaving. Arthur signaled Francis for a piece of paper and a pen. Francis obeyed and handed Arthur the supplies. There was a short silence before Francis interrupted it, "Vhat are ze notes? Vhy are ve apart of zem?"

"That is for the bosses of the Five Families to know and is strictly for bosses eyes only," Arthur said bluntly continuing to write.

"Zis obviously does involve us all...it seems dangerous," Francis said his tone was beginning to sound worried, "Tell me, Arthur, vhat is going to 'appen to ze Tomato Mafia?"

"I already told you not to worry about this, frog, it is only for the bos-," Arthur was cut off.

"Merde, Arthur! Zis concerns me very much! 'ave you forgotten my little brozer is ze 'ead of ze Tomato Family? I am vorried for 'im and my ozer siblings! Don't you dare tell me zis is for boss's eyes only! I deserve to know if my brozers are in danger!" Francis was the only one who had known Arthur well enough to be able to talk to him like this. Arthur paused for a second while considering his friends words. It was true. Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino...all members of the Tomato Family...were his younger brothers. Who he was supposed to protect...

Arthur sealed the letter with red wax and the symbol of their Family as he shook his head, "No. Bosses eyes only. No exceptions."

Francis got no time to complain. The door opened and the two came in. Matthew and Peter, probably the two most innocent members of the family. Although most did not believe this, Matthew could get aggressive when his family was at stake. Matthew's gun swung by his side. The two bowed almost simultaneously.

"What are we needed for?" Matthew asked trying to ignore the fact that he could tell Francis was worried about something.

"Deliver this letter to the Tomato Family. Not Feliciano. Not Lovino. It must go directly to Antonio Carriedo," Arthur ordered.

* * *

Ernesto = Cuba


	5. A Small Girl and Her Bike

Matthew kept his hands on the wheel of the family's black town car. Peter sat in the passenger seat rambling. Matthew was being nice and had decided to listen to what his junior had to say...but only for a short amount of time. After about thirty minutes passed Matthew had subconsciously begun to drown out the boy's voice. He didn't mean to be rude. It was just...so hard to listen to...and honestly, Matthew had no interest in what kind of helicopters could land in the middle of the ocean. The road they were driving on was smooth and even. There were no bumps and no huge obstacles that needed to be avoided. It would have been a great easy drive, had it not been for the thick gray fog that blanketed their path. They were close to Carriedo's place now. They were only about fifteen minutes away. Matthew noticed that Peter had stopped talking. Peter was now fidgeting with the letter Arthur had given him.

"I wonder what it says...," Peter let out in almost a sigh knowing what Matthews reply to that would be. The two had spent a lot of time together as partners and now they could practically look at one another and tell what one was thinking.

"It doesn't matter. If Arthur says it's important, than it is important," Matthew said. Peter had expected as much. A vague answer. Despite his disappointment at Matthew's lack of adventure Peter nodded politely. Matthew asked something that peeked Peter's curiosity, "But I am curious as to what it is about...when was the last time we had an assignment to the Tomato Family? Almost a year now...true?"

Peter smiled, "Yes." His finger went under the flap of the envelope threatening to break the seal. He wanted to so badly. The fact that he didn't know the message made it so intriguing. Usually when Arthur sent them he sent them with an oral message or briefly described what the message was about. This time he had just given specific directions on who was supposed to receive the message.

Matthew saw what Peter was doing from the corner of his eyes, "Pete! Stop!" Peter jumped and the letter fell from his fingers onto the floor below him. "You know we aren't allowed to read it!"

"I wasn't going to read it! I was just...um...well you-," Peter couldn't think of anything to say back. He was saved by a large BUMP in the road,"-what was that?"

"I don't know...it felt like we ran over something. But there's no potholes in the road or anything...," Matthew stopped the car, "I'm going to check. Stay here okay?"

"No! I want to go with you! What if the Soviet Mafia shot the tire?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Then we wouldn't have felt the bump...and that would be a reason for you to stay here...," Matthew argued calmly.

"So if it's not a rival mafia why can't I come?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

Matthew sighed, "Fine. Be careful, though, alright?" Peter nodded and they both got out of the car. Matthew's small handgun was hidden in his pocket beneath his black jacket just in case. Outside the car, there was some wreckage. The car was not at all harmed, but there was metal on the floor...including something that looked like mangled handle-bars. Bright tassels lay in the street, the little sun that was shining reflected off them. Peter instantly heard the voice of a small girl crying. He moved to the back of the car to see if what his ears heard were true.

"Matthew!" he called as he kneeled next to the girl. The girl had sea-green eyes and short blonde hair. The hem of her light purple floral dress was down to her knees. She also wore a light purple ribbon in her hair. She was holding what appeared to be a scraped knee. Blood was trickling down her leg. She was sitting next to a pink damaged bike. Matthew ran toward Peter's voice and kneeled next to the girl on the opposite side of Peter.

"Oh mon dieu...," he let out thankful Arthur was not around to hear him say that, "A-Are you okay? What happened?"

The girl nodded, "I...I was riding my bike when I got off balance. My bike fell over. I fell over with it and I scraped my knee. A-And then you ran over my bike..." The girl was still crying. The fog didn't help. Matthew and Peter could barely see the situation in front of them.

"We can help you! What's your name?" Peter asked trying to calm the girl.

"D-Thank you. M-My name is Lili," the girl said cheeks tear-streaked.

"Where are your parents?" Matthew asked.

"I c-can't remember...when I fell I think I hit my head...," Lili said feeling the back of her head. When her hand pulled away it was red and sticky with blood.

"O-Okay th-that's fine," Matthew said trying hard to keep calm after seeing the blood on the girls hand, "Peter put the bike in the trunk and I'll help her into the car." Peter nodded and did as he was told. He carefully lifted the broken pink bike and placed it inside the trunk. Matthew picked up the girl and placed her in the back seat carefully. He quickly got into the driver's seat and Peter sat in the back with Lili.

"We need to get to a hospital," Peter said carefully helping to buckle Lili in.

"In this fog? There's no way we'd be able to find a hospital! It'd take too long! We're not familiar with this area! What if we just took her with us to Carriedo's?" Matthew offered.

"To the home of a mafia boss!? Are you insane!?," Peter asked angrily, his calm exterior slowly leaving him.

"Yes! Come on, Boss Carriedo won't hurt her. And I'm sure they have a family doctor or something!," Matthew said explaining his reasoning.

"I-I'm sorry...am I being a bother?," Lili asked weakly as her eyelids slowly started to droop.

"N-Non! Not at all it's just we-," Matthew stopped seeing the young girl suddenly faint, going limp with her head on Peter's lap,"T-Tabernac!"

"I don't care what I said before! Just drive!," Peter yelled.

The town car quickly zoomed toward the Tomato Mafia headquarters. Lili appeared to be unconscious. Peter and Matthew were panicked. And on the street where they found Lili, an empty packet of fake blood was picked up by a blond Swiss man.


End file.
